A little too not over you
by offtolimabean
Summary: Blaine loves his boyfriend, Kurt. What happens when he still loves his ex-boyfriend? KLAINE. This one will be angsty yet fluffy.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: Hi! this is our first fic: (by "our" I mean my friend and I created a joint account:D ) so please review to tell us if we did well or not;) Criticisms are more than welcomed!**

**Disclaimer: We do not own Glee. CP Coulter owns the houses:)**

Blaine was alone in his now empty dorm room, when Wes barged in. He laid on what used to be his boyfriend's bed, creating folds and creases on what seemed to be a perfectly pressed sheet. Blaine would've usually reacted violently, but he decided to just let it go.

" There's a game today, Windsor vs. Hanover. Aren't you watching?"

" Nah" Blaine said. "I…uh…I'm busy."

" With what? Being a fat lazy sloth all day? Yeah…busy." Wes said sarcastically

" Listen! I just…I just" Blaine said, voice cracking

" You miss him…I know, I know you too well. Here…" He said as he grabbed the acoustic guitar, mounted on the wall.

" This little piece of wood always cheers you up." Wes said handing over the musical instrument. Blaine thanked Wes and openly accepted the guitar. He played a few chords and all the grey clouds in his head went away. Soon enough, the two boys we're jamming along to 'Rolling in the Deep'. It stayed like this 'till David walked in, slouching.

" Games over." He said in a sad tone

" Results?" Wes asked, almost jumping on the bed. David sat beside Blaine with his head resting on his hand and sighed.

" Well… it's okay Dave…" Wes said patting his friend on his back

" GOT 'YA!" David said like a two-year old. " Come on guys, those Hanover losers don't stand a chance against us in football, or anything for that matter!"

They all shared a big laugh. David was jumping around pretending to reenact the game when he heard a rip. He looked down and saw that he had torn a piece of paper that was supposed to be hidden underneath Kurt's bed. The three boys gathered at the face of the paper.

" It's a song. " Wes said

" Not mine…" Blaine said with a shaky voice " It's Kurt's…". He stood up holding the broken paper and sat at the farthest corner of the room. Wes and David made their way out of the room as slowly and quietly as possible. He was alone again. Blaine closed his eyes, took a deep breath and began reading. Tears raced down his face as he finished, remembering the very reason Kurt wasn't in that room. The very reason he transferred back to McKinley.

" _I see the way you look at him!" Kurt screamed. _

" _I-I don't-I don't love him anymore." Blaine remembered, screaming back._

" _There was a picture! You and him!" Kurt sobbed._

" _Kurt, me and chase…it's over. There's nothing anymore. Well…"_

" _Well what?" He demanded._

" _Nothing. I-I-I where did you find the picture?" Blaine asked._

" _I was gonna get notes from your book, I accidentally nudged the frame wherein our picture was placed. It fell from behind it!" Kurt said, eyes swollen from crying._

" _I was supposed to throw that away! It belongs to the trash!" Blaine explained._

" _Blaine…I see the you look at him when he passes by. I see the way you react when he scores a goal when Hanover has a game. I see you squint when his name is called over the microphone."_

" _I-I Kurt…I don't know what to say…" Blaine croaks._

" _Therefore resting our case, you still love him." He finally said, as he walked out of the room._

Blaine's memories shifted back into the day he moved out.

" _Kurt, I don't want you to go! Please!" He said._

" _I'm sorry. But I just can't." Kurt said as he folded his Dalton uniform, to return it to the principal's office. " Blaine, I love you. I really do… But I can't take how you react. I can't take the fact that you still have his picture. I can't take the fact that there are doodles of you and him in your History notebook. You still love him. And I can't do anything about that. It hurts me too much that I have to leave."_

" _I-I-I" Blaine couldn't speak. He does love Kurt. But, he still loves chase too._

" _Goodbye Blaine" He said, closing the door behind him._

And there he was. In the corner of his room, sobbing his eyes out. He was clawing at his own curly hair. He grabbed his phone and dialed the number. His hand missed dialing. He wants him. He needs him. He'll get him back.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note: Hey guys! Sorry for the late update! Writer's block is really killing us-_- anyway, thank you for those who reviewed the first chapter! It made us so happy we practically jumped up and down in school. So thank you to ****KraziiIsMe**** and ****Cazziline****:)Please also read our other story 'Stuck in the Middle'. We hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: We still don't own Glee. **_**Damnit.**_

He stared at the number displayed on his phone.  
>'Should I do this?' He thought as tears in his eyes gathered.<br>Unmindful of anything in the world, he let his mind take over.

**Blaine, get a hold of yourself. This is Kurt, the one who was there for you when Jeremiah had turned you down, the one who comforted the warblers when Pavarotti left us. Dammit, Blaine. He knew your coffee order, he knew your favorite song, and he knew you too well. Chase doesn't mean anything to you anymore. You love Kurt. You can't seriously be rethinking about calling him, can you?**

"Fine" He thought as he pressed the neon green button displayed on his phone.

The phone started to ring, and as it did, Blaine wished that on the other end of the line, his ex-boyfriend was thinking of doing the same.

"Hello?" said a voice that roasted Blaine's heart.

"Kurt… We have to talk… please listen…" Blaine Pleaded.

"Uh… ok? Who is this?" Kurt said.

Blaine swore his heart stopped.

"But… I… Its blaiinee…" He said in a shaky voice.

He couldn't believe his ears. How could he delete him from his contact? How could he not even recognize his voice? There were trillions of questions swirling around in the young boy's head, Questions that he, himself, is denying.

**This can't be happening.**

The silence on the phone was deafening.

Although he could here little puffs of air from the other end, he still wasn't satisfied.

He needed to hear his voice again.

"Blaine…" Kurt said, as if saying his name was illegal.

"I… uh…I…I can't" he continued.

"Kurt please, I know this may be to sudden, but I don't care. We need to tal-" Blaine tried to say but was stopped when the other end of the line was cut.

Blaine was tired.

He was tired of the withheld crying, the enslaving day dreams , the unconscious longing, tired of the fact that those wondrous blue eyes and dark chestnut hair was not his anymore.

He needed him back. Bad.

With that thought in mind, Blaine shakily stood at his feet and marched off to his car and took off.

The ride was agonizing. Blaine's eyes were redder than they've ever been.

Every stop, every turn. Everything reminded him of Kurt.

The picturesque blue sky reminded him of the taller boy's eyes, which stared into his the first time they met on the staircase.

Tears rolled down his face as more memories passed threw his head, waking up every single cell in his body.

He passed through the park where they used to go, remembering the day they first held hands, remembering how Kurt's hands slipped perfectly into his. He remembered sitting on a swing and whispering a joke to his ear. His boyfriend chuckled and gave him a small kiss on the cheek; he smiled and gave one back in return.

More tears fell as he shook the memory of his head.

Moments passed and he drove along a familiar street.

Watching the trees go by and little children running around, He stopped.

Blaine Anderson was now in front of the Hummel's residence.

He got out of his car and knocked on the oak wood door. His knocks were immediately answered when a tall awkward jock, opened the door with relief.

"Blaine, you're here" He said.


	3. Chapter 3

"Finn, sorry I came in such late notice I just had to – wait you knew I was coming?" Blaine said in a rapid tone. .

"Kurt has kind of been crying in his room all day. I figured he was either watching lion king again or it was you, and since your standing in front of me with wet eyes im guessing it's the second one." Finn said as if he just won a bet against himself.

Blaine shot a shocked expression.

_He __was __crying?__He __was __practically __the __dumper. __He __was __the __one __who __dropped _

_the __phone __on __me. __He __was __the __one __who __left. __He __was __the __one __who __ran __away __from __me.__Why __is __he __crying?_

Blaine was staring at the ground, eyes tearing up again. _Should__I__leave?_He thought.

_He __sounded __like __he __didn__'__t __love __me __anymore, _

_He __sounded __like __he __didn__'__t __care, __He __sounded __as __if __I __didn__'__t __exist,__but __why __is __he __crying?_

Blaine looked at Finn for help when he was interrupted by a stuffy voice coming from behind him.

"Finn, whats all the commotio-" The voice stopped.

This is because hazel reunited blue.

Kurt stood, frozen in shock. He blinked a few times before the realization hit him.

Kurt did the first thing his mind could do. Run.

As he did, Blaine ran after knowing he wasn't gonna lose him again.

Kurt ran to his room and attempted to shut the door, but it didn't.

Blaine pushed the door forcefully and Kurt gave up, He took a step back and let the door swing open.

"Kurt, Please we need talk about this" Blaine pleaded, his face beaded with tears and sweat.

Kurt dropped his head and caught it with his palms. Blaine shut the door and stepped closer to Kurt.

"Why'd you come back?" Kurt whispered into his palm.

"Because I need you. I need you back in my arms; I need you back in my hands. I need you back in my life." He sobbed.

"I-I-I can't" Kurt said.

"Kurt, nothing and especially no one can come between us. Please... take me back." The smaller boy cried.

"but..but..Chas-"

"I don't give a shit about chase, Kurt. I told you, we're done, we're trash. _He__'__s_ Trash"

"I...Uh…I…" Kurt stuttered.

"I came to say sorry. Sorry for everything. I love you and it kills me not to have you." He said.

Kurt didn't say a word.

"Kurt, I was a jerk. Please take me ba-?" Blaine was cut off because his lips crashed upon the other's.

The sensation came by surprise. He didn't expect this at all, but it felt so right.

Their lips were now moving in perfect unison. Like how their voices blend to form a perfect harmony.

Kurt's hands were weaving through Blaine's curly locks while his arms were tightly coiled around Kurt's slim frame.

Minutes that seemed like sweet long hours passed and the two juniors broke away, catching their breath.

Blaine rested his head on kurt shoulder, obviously relieved yet exhausted.

"Kurt…If it still means anything now, im sorry." Blaine said, breathing heavily into kurts neck.

"Im sorry too…I love you blaine. I always will" He replied.

Seconds later, the two were now busy conjuring each others love. They laid on bed staring each other down. Looking each other eye to eye, sharing something that no one can steal from them, something nobody can destroy, a deep, intense and unending moment, all theirs.

"Love is more than three words mumbled before bedtime. Love is sustained by action, a pattern of devotion in the things we do for each other every day." - Nicholas Sparks

**THANKS SO MUCH FOR READING :) Review review Review. Blaine and kurt will love you if you do ;;) :)) **


End file.
